Food processors are generally used to prepare food items by conducting a processing operation, such as slicing, dicing, grating, or shredding of a food substrate. Generally, non-commercial or domestic food processors require some type of manual operation to process food, particularly when using a dicing process. Commercial machines are known to have motor-operated dicing features, however, these commercial systems use high powered high torque motors, such that a motor-operated non-commercial food processor that is capable of performing a dicing procedure is generally not known. Commercial systems used to perform a dicing procedure will generally secure a blade to the commercial processor with a screw-type retainer assembly which is not conducive to domestic food processing. Thus, a need exists for a food processing assembly that does not require manual operation, is easily assembled and disassembled, and is capable of providing a motor-driven dicing procedure.